User talk:Maui/archive1
YAY! I love plain text! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to guildwiki. --Shadowcrest 20:32, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, good, so do I. >_> And thanks for the welcome. ^^ 20:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Bad news, your sig image is 8 pixels too long. :( --Shadowcrest 20:36, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Who cares? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'll fix it. :x I'm still figuring out how to add comments properly, much less format signatures, hehe. 20:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It probably won't matter, we have an unofficial "Don't be a policy Nazi like GWW" policy. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 20:41, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Good to know. ;] I did resize it to 50xwhatever, though, since I'm a noobie here and all. Best behavior! 20:44, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Looks good to me :) btw, welcome, hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions bothering you, don't be afraid to ask ^ ^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thank you, on all counts. ^^ 20:49, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi there, welcome to GuildWiki. It looks like you're already quite familiar with wikicode and the format we use, so just make yourself at home! 22:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Whoops, sorry about the misspelling RT 07:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Not a problem. I didn't realize I had to make it redirect, so it's just as well. ^^; 07:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nice sig... and welcome to GuildWiki. :) J Striker 07:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Userbox :Uh, yeah.. it is kinda one of my favs. :P Feel free to copy it (or any of them) if you like. J Striker 07:47, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I'm sure I'll work up quite a collection myself. :x Poor little usebox would be all alone at this point, though! 07:49, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Gotta love userboxes... also, plaintext is ftw! Don't change it! ;o J Striker 07:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe. The one thing I want to change is nice formatting for my Ranger's information. It's so... long. 07:51, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Nah, it's just one page length. :) Dunno if I should include all the information from my actual userpage to each of my characters' own pages... Probably gonna leave it like that for now. Even though there's a lot of scrolling. J Striker 08:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was going to add all of my characters to mine, until I remembered that I have thirteen. >_> I think yours looks lovely. I'm just jealous of those with the fancy colored boxes; like Felix's, for example. 08:06, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I know what you mean, but it doesn't look like wiki imo. ^^ Oh well. And thanks for that userbox/linking to me... lol. J Striker 08:10, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I blatantly stole three of those four boxes, it's only fair. ^^ And I only realized about an hour ago that Teinai's Heat isn't a badger... That skill icon never did make much sense to me... 08:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's just someone trying to cover from searing heat or something like that... You may want to check this page http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/sealedplay/cardsdownload.php for some high-resolution versions of skill icons. I downloaded them all about week ago. Some icons are so messy in-game... J Striker 08:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably doesn't help that I play on a laptop. ^^ Speaking of... I've been logged in and idle for the last 4 hours. >_< 08:20, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm "working" atm... with some database system which takes damn long to load each time I'm inputting stuff so most of time I just hang around here. :P I'm not usually in GuildWiki while I'm at home, unless I get bored (which is quite often these days). And yes.. laptops are ftw. J Striker 08:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Resetting indent. Is there a messaging feature on the wiki? Because my talk page seems to be turning into a 'Hi, nice to meet you!' sort of conversation... hehe. 08:30, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, nice to meet you! >.>--[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|''Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance]] 08:33, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I believe that's what user talkpages are for... There isn't any sort of PM or such things in wiki afaik. J Striker 08:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::LOL! xD Nice to meet you too. ;] 08:34, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Also, who doesn't like random spam? /bored J Striker 08:39, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::True! Random spam makes me look popular. Hmn, that might make an interesting userbox. 'This user thinks her talkpage makes her look popular'? :x 08:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Something like this, perhaps? :P J Striker 08:44, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :LOL! Oh my god. I love you. 08:45, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::lol... thank you. J Striker 08:46, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Followed immediately by, 'this user professes love to those who make her userboxes.' o_O 08:47, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't think of any good icon. <.< But I'm sure you're able to think one all by yourself. ;P J Striker 08:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: is the best one I could think of. :o Wow, I'm never going to complete Attack on Jalis's Camp at this rate... 09:04, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Uh, you're doing it now? lol good luck. :D Wasn't that hard quest imo, though. As long as you fight one boss mob at the time. :) Oh well... here it goes: Looks a bit strange to me, tbh... lol J Striker 09:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't think there are really any skill icons that compliment that idea. :o Hmn, I'm going to have to make you one soon, I think. 09:11, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :: Might work better. --[[User:Paradoxical Ambiance|Paradoxical]][[User talk:Paradoxical Ambiance|Ambiance'']] 09:15, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, lurker. And that's much better... 09:16, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think there might be some nature ritual skill icon which would fit... J Striker 09:17, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Yes? 23:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Teddy There you go: J Striker 07:36, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :I used to have a bear like that my dad made me sell it when I was 9 :( Lost-Blue 23:15, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's... heart-breaking. ;-; 02:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC)